grimmjow X reader lemon
by katanious
Summary: Things get kinky and kind of violent when a very upset grimmjow finds his girlfriend in the shower and... yeah it goes from there :) WARNING! EXTREAM LEMON AND GRIMMJOWS DIRTY MOUTH.


**WARNING! CONTAINS INTENSE LEMON AND GRIMMJOWS FILTHY MOUTH!**

My boyfriend—grimmjow- and I were arguing again. He was jealous that I trained with another male arrancar today—yes, he's a guy—and accused me of cheating on him. He was so convinced I had feelings for my friend when in all reality I really don't. I love grimmjow and only grimmjow. If only he could see that.

With an angry grunt, I slammed the door to the bathroom in our room, locking it. I heard him bang on the door, and flinched, but otherwise started to undress myself.

"Unlock the door! I'm not done talking to you!" he shouted, and I rolled my eyes, tossing my shirt and jeans on the floor.

"Fuck you! I'm going to shower!" I yelled back, taking off any remaining clothes I had on and turning on the shower. I heard a frustrated grunt, and there was some more slamming on the door.

"Get the fuck out of there and open the door!"

"Nope!"

I stepped into the shower. Why didn't he just believe me? It really hurt that he didn't trust me.

I drenched my hair in water, sighing in satisfaction as the hot water somewhat washed away my tension. I just needed to calm down…

That wasn't going to happen, however, because suddenly, there was a loud BANG! and then after that, the shower stall was thrown open. I heard fierce footsteps behind me, and already knew it was him by the angry breathing. I turned to face him, my jaw clenched, and I crossed my arms over my chest, partly because I was angry and partly because I was self-conscious. Only somebody as ridiculous as him would step into the shower fully clothed minus his shoes. He was too pissed to care that his white uniform was getting wet. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the shampoo, turning away from him and crubbing it into my hair almost as if he weren't there.

"dont fucking ignore me."

I didn't listen to him. Instead, I washed the shampoo out of my hair, inhaling the fresh scent in awe and searching for my conditioner. I heard grimmjow growl angrly and cross his arms.

"You better fucking listen to me, I'm not in the mood for this shit."

I couldn't find my conditioner. I looked behind me and saw that it was behind a very angry looking grimmjow, and mentally cursed. Whatever, I wasn't going to let him get to me. I stepped around him, avoiding his glaring eyes, and reached down for my conditioner, turning around and bumping straight into my very pissed off boyfriend, who was visibly seething. He grabbed me by the shoulders and somewhat pushed me into one of the walls of the stall, placing his hands on either side of my head and trapping me. The water was soaking through his vest and pants, but he frankly didn't care, and neither did I. I glared up at him, and he returned my glare with his own, both of us staring at each other angrily.

"What do you want?" I snapped, irritably slamming my conditioner down on the shelf in the corner of the shower. He snarled, lowering himself so his face was less than an inch away from my own. He scowled.

"You are going to stop talking to your that little fucking friend of yours, you hear me?"

"Fuck you."

He growled, pressing his eyes shut in and breathing deeply in attempt to calm himself down, but it obviously wasn't working. He gritted his teeth and looked me dead in the eye, pressing his forehead against mine and sneering.

"So you're just going to be like the rest of 'em then? A no good cheating liar?"

"I'm not cheating on you! He was just an opponent! Just because he's a guy doesn't mean I'm cheating on you!"

"You're a fucking liar! Just man up and fucking admit it, there's no point in lying to me!"

"Me man up? How about you fucking man up, you asshole! The only thing you have to be jealous over my friend is that he can act more like a fucking man than you!"

"Oh, so now I'm not man enough?"

I nodded at grimmjow, scowling, and he gave me an odd glare that I couldn't figure out for the dear life of me. His cold laugh rang in the shower, and it gave me chills despite the hot atmosphere due to the shower.

"You know what, how about this? I'll show you how fucking man I am."

Before I could question what the fuck he was talking about, he slammed his lips forcefully against mine, kissing me roughly and digging his hands into my sides. I made a noise of protest and shoved him off of me, but he only grabbed my wrist and pressed them firmly over my head, chuckling coldly.

"No, I'm going to show you how man I am, fucking bitch."

He slammed his lips onto mine again against my will, roughly biting my lip and forcefully shoving his tongue into my mouth. I tried to break away, but he wouldn't have it, yelling at me to stay still and then moving onto my neck. I whimpered as he sunk his teeth into my neck and sucked hard, forcing another sound of pain and pleasure out of me.

"grim-grimmjow stop," I panted, trying not to enjoy myself and miserably failing. He ignored me and continued roughly sucking on my neck, biting me again and making me yelp. He started biting all around my throat, forcefully grinding his cloth covered hips against my naked ones and pulling more grunts and whines out of me.

Whimpering as he painfully bit down on my neck, I tried breaking lose again, silently cursing considering it was useless. He was taller, stronger, and bigger than me. There was no way I was getting out of here any time soon.

" stop, let me go!"

"Fuck you."

Suddenly, he lowered himself down to my breast, wrapping his mouth around one of my nipples and sucking as hard as he possibly could. I threw my head back against the wall and groaned loudly, both in pain and satisfaction, panting heavily as he continued to lick, suck, and bite at my cleavage. He kept switching back and forth between both, and I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as I moaned and grunted up at the ceiling. He didn't stop until I was practically screaming in pleasure.

"You fucking bitch," he mumbled under his breath, probably to himself, more than anything, like he always does when he's angry. He vigorously pressed his lips back to mine and forced his tongue into my mouth again, running the muscle all around my teeth and dominantly over my tongue. I grunted into his mouth when he bit my lip again, biting on my neck some more before licking a straight line down my body until he reached my lower regions, releasing my wrists and falling to his knees right before me. He forced my legs apart and bit my right thigh, sucking on it fiercely before thrusting his tongue into my womanhood. I screamed, my fingers tangling and knotting up in his hair. He grunted, gripping both of my thighs and squeezing them as he continued to suck on the most sensitive area of my body. The pleasure was almost unbearable. Broken words and syllables and grimmjow's name kept tumbling out of my mouth, my breathing rigid as he continued to forcibly pleasure me. He added two fingers into me and roughly pumped them in and out, hitting me directly in my g-spot, earning another shriek from me as I tightened my grip on his hair. I came into his mouth, grunting loudly, and he licked me all up before biting my thigh again and slamming his lips onto mine once more. I could taste myself on his tongue, and I groaned, moaning loudly as he started grinding his hips on mine again.

"grimmjow," I grunted, repeating his name over and over again as he kept grinding against me.

"You ungrateful bitch," he growled in my ear, taking off his vest and tossing it out. "I'll show you how man I am, whore." He removed his pants and threw them over the shower door, biting my collarbone and sucking on it roughly. I groaned, my legs growing weaker and weaker as time passed. I don't know if I was supposed to be enjoying any of this, but it was pretty pleasurable if you ask me.

My thoughts were cut off as he started grinding his brief covered erection against me, drawing more grunts and moans from me as I slid up and down the wall. He started biting and sucking on my breasts again and I couldn't take it. I needed him in me, and I needed him in me now.

"Just fuck me already!" I growled, my nails digging into his shoulders as he continued to swirl his tongue over my erect nipples. His grinded his hips vigorously into mine, and I yelped, panting and raking my nails down his back. He grunted.

"You little shit," he grumbled, grabbing me and forcing me onto the shower floor. I was directly in the hot water now, up until he climbed over me, his briefs gone and thrown somewhere. He crashed his lips onto mine again, wasting no time in thrusting himself into me. We both groaned, him pumping in and out of me roughly, the hot water from the shower only making it that much more pleasurable. His hands were clenched into fists as he fucked me, his tongue invading my mouth dominantly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and both of us grunted at the new position, he quickened his pace. I could feel my head tapping the other end of the shower wall, but didn't care, raking my nails down his back and kissing him as if my life depended on it. He pulled away and started biting down on my jaw, sucking and pulling on it, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"grimmjow," I groaned, saying his name again and again, my voice growing more frantic as the pleasure grew.

"This is how man I am, filthy bitch," he grunted, biting down on my collarbone and earning another throaty groan from me. "Don't you ever say that any of your fucking friends, ex's, or anybody is more man than I am, im your one and only, I'm more man than any of them will ever fucking be, you hear me?"

I was in too much pleasure to answer, and he grew angry, fucking me even harder and yelling in my face.

"Do you fucking hear me!?"

"Yes!" I shouted back, groaning loudly as the satisfaction was starting to become too much. My breathing got heavier and more frantic as I started nearing my release. Grimmjow seemed not too far away from his own as well.

"Is there anybody better than me out there? Is there?"

I cried out as he forcefully bit down on a sensitive spot somewhere on my throat, shaking my head as I tried to force myself to form words.

"N-No, babe, nobody."

"Has anybody else ever made you feel like this?"

I yelped, grabbing a fistful of his hair as he sucked hard on my jaw, and I shook my head again, breathing heavily.

"N-No."

"Tell me, babe, how does all of this make you fucking feel?"

He thrust into me harder than before, hitting my g-spot, and I screamed, clawing at his back and shoulders as the pleasure overwhelmed me. I was almost there…

"So fucking good," I grunted, my eyes rolling as he licked and sucked at my throat. "So good."

"That's fucking right," he groaned, hammering himself into me as hard as he could before my orgasm ripped through me. I yelled out grimmjow's name loudly, my back arching high off of the tile floor as I came. He didn't last much longer, yelling out some curses and grunting throatily as he spilled his seed into me, our releases mixing. He fell over next to me, both of us panting, the water from the shower hitting the both of us and cleaning the mess we made. We were both quiet for a while, the only sound in the room was the shower still running, and I glanced up at grimmjow. He seemed a little more calm now, his eyes staring up at the ceiling and a thoughtful expression on his face. I touched his hand, and he pulled it away, glaring at me, although not as coldly as before.

"hey," I sighed, turning on my side so that I could face him. He avoided my eyes, looking back up at the ceiling. I rolled my eyes. "babe, why can't you just trust me when I say that he is just a friend? I have no interest in him, and why would I? I already have an incredibly hot and amazing boyfriend that I love more than anything."

That got him. He turned towards me, sighing and wrapping an arm around my waist. He pulled me closer to him, burying his face in my wet hair and kissing my forehead. I curled up into his chest.

"I'm sorry love. It's just… I get so scared one day you're going to realize you can do much better than me. The thought of losing you scares me more than anything else. So I'm sorry that I keep accusing you of lying and cheating, and I'm sorry for being such a dick… I love you."

I smiled. Everything would be okay now. I knew it would.

"I love you too


End file.
